Do you Remember Loving me?
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: A depressed Sora is haunted by voices in her head. Without Tai by her side, how will she survive? (Taiora). In Progress.
1. Default Chapter Title

WARNING: This is yet another *****::cough:::cough::*** cheesy fic, but oh well. I LOVE cheesy fics, so if you love being corny (like me), then please do enjoy this lousy fic, k? ^_^; 

A/N: Ok this is my pitiful attempt at something… tragic. I know there's still some humor in this fic, but oh well…. This is just the first part, and I'm not really sure if I should continue this. If you hate it, I'll stop writing this fic. The reason I wrote this was b/c I was totally inspired with Final Fantasy IX's theme song. 

Oh yeah, just so that you know this is a Sora fanfic (with a little Taiora & a hint of mimato as well). Please read & tell me what you think in the review. Thanks!

****

Do you Remember Loving me?

By [Mimi Blossoms][1]

****

  1. "…And She Remained Silent"

Sora Takenouchi ran her fingers through her crimson-colored hair, licking her pink lips, as she saw her fuzzy reflection on the glass window. From the reflection, she could easily tell what she looked like. Her eyes were puffy and red, half-closed, from lack of sleep. Her cheeks were pale, her usual red lips pink. Sora rubbed her eyes. She was too tired to worry, too tired to shed a tear. She motioned toward the window, and her eyes averted to the silver moon. It was a misty and cloudless night, she noticed, as a man in a trench coat passed by to give her a quick look. Sora shuddered at the sight him and lowered the venetian blinds. Sighing, Sora buried her hand in her pocket to get her barrette. The girl sat on her brand new leather couch and turned on the television.

It was the usual baseball game that was displayed on her TV. She switched the channel, but she didn't find anything entertaining. Sora turned the television off and lied on the couch. She stared at the ceiling for a while to think for a moment. In her mind she envisioned him. His brown hair… and his chocolate brown eyes. She decided she'd do anything to see him again. He was after all her only love, her soul mate, and her fiancée. A few months ago, Tai had left for America to play soccer. He was accepted to play professionally, and he made it there. Tai himself had been so excited for this opportunity that he didn't even stop to think about Sora. Sora was happy for him of course, but really, she didn't want him there.

Since then, all Sora did was thought about Tai. He was always in her mind from everything she did. She could no longer concentrate on her schoolwork or her health for that matter. She never watched her diet. In fact, she had lost some weight. All she ever ate was her candies and chocolates. All she ever drank was her coffee. Looking around, she noticed a bunch of her old cigarettes lying on the center table. Nobody else smoked in this apartment, but her. Actually, she never used to smoke. She just started something since Tai's departure.

Sora grabbed a throw pillow and squeezed it tightly. _I'm such a selfish person! How could I even think about that?!_ Sora thought to herself. Tai. Tai…. She missed him more than anything else in the world. She wanted him right there with her. Sora opened her eyes and gazed at her engagement ring. She and Tai had been engaged for two years now. Two years of loving and happy relationship. For two years, they were totally inseparable. They were always together everywhere they go. She smiled as she remembered how they were totally all over each other. But then her smile disappeared for she would not experience that for two weeks. Right. Only two more weeks to endure. _It's so different without you here, Tai. I miss you…_

She cautiously wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, feeling the warmth of her tears, as it slided down to her cheeks. Her life had been difficult without Tai. All she did was cry alone in her room, drink her coffee, clean her room, watch TV, and read her novel. That was her life without Tai.

__

Tai.

Tai… it's me. Have you forgotten to call? She bit her lower lip, hoping to hear his voice. He wouldn't answer… How would he respond? _Tai… you never called me…_her voice silently faded away. She spoke in her voice barely audible, her eyes half-closed, as she eventually drifted away… and she remained silent.

* * *

****

  2. "Was Once a Loner"

Sora opened her eyes once again and was relieved that she was staring at a familiar ceiling. Sora sighed as she sat up. The venetian blinds had already been pulled up, and sun shone in the living room. That must mean that one of her roommates was awake. Sora got up, putting on her furry slippers, and walked to the kitchen. Her cup of hot coffee was already waiting for her on the table. Sora smiled. It must've been Mimi, her roommate, who prepared this coffee for her. Sora picked it up and walked up to the fridge as she wondered what there was to eat. But then her attention suddenly turned to the calendar, which was neatly posted on the refrigerator. It was already Saturday, and all through this week, she did nothing. Shaking her head, she suddenly lost her appetite. She remembered him again. She grunted and just put her coffee down.

"Shoot, I can't go through this again!" she complained as she ran up the stairs. She stopped as she reached the door to Mimi's bedroom. Sora could clearly hear Mimi's high-pitched voice from the inside. She felt her eyes watering again as she grasped the doorknob. She wished that she could be like Mimi. She was just so full of life, so full of energy and action. But Sora was just a boring college girl. Without much of a thought, Sora opened the door just enough to see Mimi, sitting in front of the dresser, and busy talking on the phone.

"No, it's not the one with the pink lace around it. I like the one with this little shawl that goes with it," Mimi said with a smile. The hazel-eyed colored girl looked at herself in the mirror as she talked on the phone with her friend from the University. Mimi picked up her mascara and carefully applied it on her lashes. "Sure! I'll pick it up this afternoon!" Mimi then frowned as she noticed Sora standing by the door. "Uh, look, can I call you back? I just remembered that I forgot something. Okay, bye!"

Mimi put the phone down and quickly turned her attention to Sora. "Sora, what happened to you? Didn't you like your coffee?" she asked, as she came up to her.

"No, it's not that… your coffee was great. Thanks…" Sora whispered silently. Something told Mimi that Sora didn't even feel like talking. But Mimi didn't care. She just gotta help her friend out. 

Mimi waved her hand, motioning her to come in. Since Sora's feet seemed to be glued on the same spot, Mimi had to go and drag her inside. Once they were settled, Mimi carefully studied her best friend's facial expression. "Okay, something tells me that it's more than just my coffee, is it?"

"It's okay," Sora answered. "I was just thinking about Tai…"

Mimi closed at Sora closely. "Gosh, have you been crying all night? Your eyes look so puffy!" she grabbed two pieces of tissues and wiped Sora's eyes.

Sora couldn't help but muster a small grin. Sometimes her friend could be funny. Even though her jokes were so stupid. 

"Sora, don't worry about Tai, okay? I'm sure he's just really busy right now. But he'll be back again," Mimi assured her friend. "Hey, I got an idea! You should go out clubbing with me and Kelly tonight. It'll be fun!"

"I… I don't know…"

"Oh come on!" Mimi squealed. "It's been a long time since you've been out with the girls. And besides, it's Saturday, and our mid-terms isn't until two weeks. Come on, please, Sora! Just come!"

"Well… Mimi… I…"

Mimi clapped her hands in excitement. "And I got this perfect outfit for you!" Mimi got up and opened her closet. "Now where did I put that dress?"

Sora gave her a look. "Mimi, I didn't say I--"

"Aha! There it is!" Mimi exclaimed. In her hand, she pulled out a short pink dress with a matching long fur surrounding it. "I know pink is not your color, but I really think you'd look real good in this one!" Sora could tell that Mimi's eyes were shining with approval. Mimi came up to Sora with a huge smile. "Try it on, girl!" Mimi threw the dress to her direction, which landed on Sora's lap.

Sora eyed the dress with her mouth open. "It's so… small!" Sora noticed.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Well it goes above your knees! That's how guys like it!"

Sora blushed, embarrassed, then she neatly placed the dress on the bed. "No, I don't want to attract any more guys. I'm already engaged."

"Damn, Sora, you're so boring!" Mimi exclaimed. "For once, just try this, okay? It's not like you're ever gonna do this again! We'll meet a lot of new people there. Lots of hot guys…"

Sora got up and walked towards the door. "I'm too old for this kind of thing anyways. Clubbing is for teenagers."

"Wait Sora! Don't go! I'll even pay for you, I promise!" Mimi called out, running after her friend. She put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her carefully. "Sora, I'm really worried about you. You've been locking yourself here ever since Tai left. You gotta think about your well-being too you know."

Sora lowered her gaze, too shy to respond. What Mimi just said was true. She didn't respond. What else could she say?

"And I could probably fix your eyes tonight…" Mimi suggested, sounding like a make-up expert.

Sora, who had been looking down, finally looked up and managed a small smile. "Alright. I'll come…" she shyly responded.

* * *

****

  3. "A Voice in her Head"

Sora wondered for the tenth time why she had even bothered coming to the bar with Mimi and Kelly. But she knew she didn't have to worry. She looked fine, great, as Mimi would put it. Her make-up was perfectly done by Mimi. She had a lot of experience on covering up her tired eyes. Sora looked down at her outfit in which she was forced to wear. It was the short pink, very tight dress that Mimi really liked. What Sora hate about her dress was the fact that it was back less! She had never felt so naked before in her life. Her pink high-heeled boots shone in the dark. They were all lining up to get in, and as she looked around, she noticed that everybody seemed anxious to get in. Sora glanced over to Mimi, who was busy chatting with Kelly and Matt Ishida. She could hear Mimi giggling over something that Matt had said. Sora smiled, shaking her head at the same time. _Those two would make such a cute couple_, she thought quietly. But she knew they were just friends.

"Oh and Sora's right there!" she heard Mimi telling Matt. Sora turned around as Mimi, Kelly, and Matt approached her. It had been a long time since they saw each other.

"Hey Matt…" Sora quietly greeted.

"Hi, how are ya?" Matt responded.

Mimi stood beside him, giving him a friendly punch before she could answer. Sora narrowed her eyes. _Night is still young, and she's already flirting? And with Matt too?_ Sora thought. Matt and Mimi were just friends from childhood, and the two was never that close to each other before.

After getting their ID's checked, they were all finally settled inside. Sora was the first person to sit down. She just watched her crazy friends danced, while she remained in solitude. From the looks of it, it seemed as though Kelly was left out as Matt and Mimi danced together. Shaking her head, she turned to the guy, wearing a tiny black bow in his collar.

"Excuse me sir, can I get a shooter please?" Sora ordered. Her drink arrived immediately after Matt and Mimi danced.

"Wow you were a great dancer, Matt! That was awesome!" Mimi exclaimed, sitting beside Sora. "I think I'm thirsty!"

"What do you want?" Matt took out his wallet and Mimi quickly pushed it away.

"Oh no, Matt! I can pay for my own drink, thanks!" Mimi told him, fumbling through her small purse.

Kelly then appeared, sitting beside Sora with a look of disappointment. 

"Hey… having fun?" Kelly reluctantly asked. It seemed as though Kelly was afraid of her.

"It's alright… are you?" Sora replied.

Kelly shrugged, resting her arms on the counter. "This is actually my first time here. I'm really kinda nervous. I don't really know what to expect out of it."

"The last time I went here, I was eighteen," Sora told her. "And I'm… twenty-three now." Sora quickly finished up her drink before turning back to her. "Oh yeah, you want anything to drink?"

Kelly shook her head. "No, I think I'll just have some pop. I'm gonna be driving, remember?"

Sora nodded. "It sucks to be driving…"

Kelly quickly glanced over to the door and looked relieved as she turned back. Sora noticed this, and took a look at the door herself. "Hey, something wrong?"

"No, nothing…" Kelly replied quietly. She again looked to the door and sighed. "Nothing at all…"

Sora felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to look, it was Mimi. "Sora, Matt and I are just gonna dance, okay? Watch our stuff!"

"Uh yeah…"

"Come on, Ishida!" Mimi quickly grabbed Matt's arm, dragging him to the dance floor. Sora smiled, shaking her head and wondering how long Mr. Ishida would be able to put up with Ms. Tachikawa. Her smile suddenly vanished, remembering him once again. If only he was here, then everything would be great.

Kelly shifted uncomfortably as she sensed Sora's sudden change of mood. "You all right, Sora?" she asked quietly.

"Y-yeah…" she replied in a whisper. She again turned to the waiter. "Sir, can I please have some more?"

* * *

She stared out at the distance in total silence, gulping down her fifth drink. Sora placed her empty glass on the counter and sat there for a while. She looked up only to find Mimi and Matt having the time of their life, whereas Kelly was busy socializing with other people. But Sora just remained in her seat, not wanting to join her friends. She didn't feel like it anymore. She didn't feel like doing anything anymore.

__

Sora… Sora…

Sora suddenly looked up, confused. She looked around the whole bar, but did not recognize anyone. That voice seemed to whisper only through her ear, and everything else was just a faded background. The loud music didn't seem so loud anymore as she listened to that familiar voice she longed to hear as if speaking to her mentally. 

"Tai?" she spoke. 

There was no Tai around.

Even so, she was sure that she heard him. Sora rested her arms on the counter, rubbing her forehead. She was already beginning to feel hot. In fact, too hot. She put her hand on her cheek, and noticed it was hot as well. "Oh… shit…" her voice trailed off as she lied her head on the counter. It felt better, but still, it didn't stop her from feeling hot. "But I'm still okay…" Sora told herself in a whisper. "I'm fine…"

Sora closed her eyes, wishing that Tai were there with her. Tai. She was sure she heard his voice. Who else could it be? She sat up finally, her eyes turning towards the waiter's direction. 

"Sir, I need some more drink please," Sora ordered again.

The waiter didn't move at first as he gave her a hesitant look. "Uh… miss, would you like some water? You look pretty sick."

Sora waved her hand off. "Nah! I'm okay! Give me more!"

"Well… okay…" the waiter finally agreed.

Sora got up to adjust her skirt and sat down again. Her drink came a moment later, and she quickly drank the rest. The cold drink didn't cool her up, however, but it seemed like it made her even more sick. She felt hot, way too hot, that she got up from her seat and took a step forward. She tried to watch where she was heading, but everything else surrounding her seemed to be spinning around her. She didn't like it. A feeling of dizziness washed over her, struggling to get to the washroom. She had to get there somehow… Her stomach felt empty, her head too light, and her skin too warm. She had to get it out of her system, whatever it is that was making her sick.

"Oh look, Kari, isn't that Sora?" she barely heard the voice speaking behind her as she continued towards the ladies room.

"You're right, Davis!" 

"Oh no, Sora!"

Before Sora could land on the ground, Davis had quickly caught her in his arms. "Sora?" Davis helped her up. He turned to look over to TK and Kari. "Yo TC! I need some help here!"

TK ran up to Davis and Sora and took Sora's other arm. 

"Let's bring her to the bathroom," TK suggested. Davis and TK supported Sora on either side. They slowly lifted her up, together, strolled down towards the bathroom, as Kari followed behind them.

Sora, on the other hand, felt helpless. It was more than just the alcohol, she knew that, but… something else was missing. She could still feel her face burning hot. It was too hot it made her ill. She could hardly hear Davis' and TK's conversation as the two boys dragged her away from her seat, but she didn't make a move to object. She was too dizzy to care.

"Let me take her," Kari volunteered. 

Sora felt Kari's arm around her as Tai's little sister directed her into the washroom. She could tell that Kari was saying something to her, but she didn't even bother to listen, or mutter a word that she didn't feel like chatting. The washroom was suprisingly clean and tidy. Blue floral wallpapers lined up against the wall. Kari took a glance at the mirror, and looked away quickly, turning her attention immediately back to Sora.

"Sora, do you feel like throwing up?" Kari's voice seemed miles away from Sora's hearing. 

The redhead didn't bother to answer, as she instantly landed on her knees. Kari just stood there and stared at the woman her brother once loved. Kari Kamiya thought for a while, biting her lower lip as she watched her. It wasn't just Kari who was suffering, but Sora too. She made a fist, resisting the urge from punching the wall. She hated seeing Sora. She hated seeing Sora like this. Everything else she did, Kari did too… and it was all because of Tai.

"Sora… you'll be fine… My brother will be back soon…" Kari whispered, in a voice so quiet, that nobody else, even herself, heard it. Her eyes began to twinkle and water, and a teardrop followed. She felt sorry for Sora, but she felt sorry for her brother too.

* * *

"What?!" Matt exclaimed. TK and Davis had just explained what had happened to Sora. Matt was shocker than Mimi, as it was easy to see by the look in his face. Mimi, however, only seemed concerned for her friend. And at the same time, there was a hint of guilt hiding in her eyes.

"Kari's with her?" Mimi asked. TK nodded. "I'll be back! Matt, keep Kelly company!"

Mimi quickly stormed away from them before Matt had the chance to object. The worried girl quickly found herself wandering in the ladies bathroom where she found Kari… and Sora. 

And she was not okay.

Sora was sitting on the floor, her head bent over in front of the toilet. Kari was there with her, supporting Sora's head, holding it with her right hand. She turned to Mimi, shaking her head sadly. With her eyes widening in shock, Mimi looked away from Sora. "Oh my god! Sora, what have I done!" Mimi cried, covering her face with her hands. She was responsible for all of this. Mimi hadn't been watching what Sora had been drinking; it was her fault. Mimi was the one to blame. Now that she thought about it, Mimi had spent all her time flirting with Matt, while Sora just sat there, drinking all to herself. And she was probably thinking about Tai. She couldn't avoid this from happening, did she?

"What have _you_ done? What are you talking about?" Sora answered, following a cough after that. Her voice sounded sobered, weary, and tired. 

"Sora…" Mimi slowly came up to her.

"Shit! I'm gonna throw up!" Sora exclaimed. Mimi and Kari only watched, disgusted, as Sora spit out what she'd drank out of her system. She took a deep breath after she was done.

Mimi shivered. She couldn't bear to watch her like this. "Is that all?" 

Sora put a hand on her forehead. "Damn this… I'm dizzy…" she said.

Mimi sat down and gently rubbed Sora's back. "We should take you home. I'm gonna go tell Kelly…"

Kari flushed the toilet and turned to Mimi. "Mimi… I gotta talk to Sora…"

Mimi trained her eyes to Tai's little sister. Her eyes remained on her for a while as if trying to decide what to say next. Then she reluctantly nodded. "Right… but…" her eyes averted back to her poor friend. "…just make sure she'll be okay."

Kari quickly nodded agreement. Mimi looked at the young girl for a while, and then back to Sora, before she vanished.

* * *

==end of part one==

--Kristine

   [1]: mailto:mimiblossomsmt@yahoo.com, aeris_15@yahoo.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Wow, thanks to all the reviews. Your comments were so encouraging on the last part. I'm glad you all liked part 1, but I hope you'll like this part better. =) Just letting you know, this will be a kinda depressing fanfic I know I usually don't write stuff like that, but let's just say the ending will not be that happy. If you want me to write an alternative ending, I'd be happy to do it if everyone wants it. But anyway, Taiora rocks! BTW, you might recognize some of the characters here from my other fics. Guess what! Pierre is back!! Muahahahah ::cough:: ::cough:: so is Bianca. I don't know why, but I just love them. ^_^;; or maybe I'm not feeling very creative sooo I used my old characters. ^_^;; This HAS NOTHING to do with any of my fics. This is a completely new fanfic. if you don't know what I'm talking about, don't worry about it. Mimato fans, there's another Mimato moment here, if you care to know. ^_~

To anyone who's still waiting for "Of Roses and Bayonets", there is a preview below this fic, if you're interested. ^-^ This fanfic is also gonna end up as a taiora. Just letting you know. ^-^;;

_Short recap: On the last part, Sora got drunk, and Kari stayed to talk to her. ^-^_

**Do you Remember Loving me?**

**Part 2: **

By Kristine

  1. **"Dreaming of Him"**

"Sora, can you hear me?"

Sora struggled to focus her eyes. The figure still looked fuzzy as she squinted at her company. She could easily tell by the sound of his voice that he was a guy. A really familiar guy. Sora blinked a few times until her vision gradually returned back to normal. The guy looked at Sora, his brown eyes looked concerned, but when realizing she was finally alright his lips curled up into a smile.

"Sora it's me Tai" 

_Tai? No way!_

Sora jumped back in alarm at the mention of her fiancée's name. She stared at the guy who claimed to be Tai for a while, looking at him from head to toe. He was wearing these blue T-shirt and black jeans. There was no doubt about it. It was Tai all right.

But she refused to believe it. 

"No." Sora said in a firm tone as she shook her head at the same time. "No. You're wrong! Tai is gone! He left Japan a long time ago!"

"But Sora it's me"

"No! You're not Tai! I don't believe you!" she screamed, looking away from the imposter. "Get away from me!"

Sora kneeled down to her knees, holding her head as she became aware of its throbbing agony. "Leave me alone you imposter!" she screamed.

She felt his presence as he neared her. "Sora! Wake up!" the guy shook her violently.

"Don't touch me!" Sora yelled.

"Sora!" the voice called out to her again. This time it sounded closer.

"I said leave me alone!" Sora shot back.

"Sora! Wake up!" the voice sounded so close to her ear now, and it didn't even sound like Tai at all.

"No!"

She felt somebody shaking her once again, and this time Sora opened her eyes. "I said no!"

Sora blinked in disbelief. She had been expecting the imposter next to her but instead Kari was the one with her all along. She looked around and realized that she was still in the ladies bathroom. She tried to get up to her feet but failed immediately.

Kari shook her head. "I'm glad you woke up. You're gonna be okay now"

Sora sighed and touched her forehead lightly. Had she been dreaming? What happened? She remembered drinking, and then she felt hot, and she remembered TK, Davis, and Kari. She shook her head and turned to the girl. "Yeah can I lie down for a while?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea. You're just gonna fall back to sleep again if you do." Kari answered.

Sora didn't reply. She had to admit to that Kari got a point there. She really didn't want to have that dream again. The redhead rested her cheek above her knees and thought for a while. Kari then bent down and looked at Sora.

"Hey Sora" she whispered. "What were you dreaming about?"

Sora's eyes averted back to Kari and then looked away quickly. "It's not important."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "But you were calling out my brother's name."

Sora's gaze quickly returned back to Kari and suddenly looked sad. "Y-yeah I dreamed about your brother" her voice trailed off and then there was silence. Kari said nothing so Sora continued. "I really miss him, but I can't do anything about it right now"

Kari nodded her head in sympathy. She could probably understand what Sora was going through right now. In fact, she was going through the same thing. She let her mind drift for a while as she thought about her lost brother. How was she supposed to tell Sora the truth? How? When she was also carrying the same burden? Kari took a deep long breath. She should definitely tell her now. It was time that Sora face the truth. That way she had nothing to hide. She hated keeping secrets from her friend. Especially from someone whom Tai really loved the most.

Kari locked her gaze to Sora's eyes. "Sora my brother h-he's Tai came back." She choked out. Kari blinked her moistened eyes. She could see Sora's growing questioning eyes. Sora opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Sora" the girl wiped away her tears. She hated doing this. She hated saying this, but she had to. After all, she'd kept this secret for months now. It was only fair. "He he's I'm afraid he's not doing great, Sora."

"Wha--"

"He got into an accident while he was on his way back home. It happened last month. Tai came back to Japan from America. We didn't know he was coming back. I think he was planning to surprise us. He took a cab to get home, but then he never made it. He got into a car crash. He can't move his legs any longer. Tai has been paralyzed. And now he's been sitting home feeling sorry for himself I don't know what to do with him anymore but--"

"No way!" Sora cut her off. Tears were flowing now, she shook her head. No way. She refused to believe it. No. Not Tai. "That's not possible, Kari! Tai is strong! I don't believe it. He would've contacted me! W-why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Kari lowered her gaze. "I'm not finished yet I wanted to tell you sooner but I just wanted to wait." Her voice was trembling when she said that. That wasn't everything she still had a lot of secrets that she was hiding from Sora.

Sora tried to get up to her feet, but only fell back on the floor. "Tai! I must get there! Tai needs me."

"Sora please!" Kari grabbed her shoulders. "Please, you must rest."

Sora shook her head. "Right but Tai" her voice trailed off. Right now, she felt even sicker after hearing about her fiancée's tragic story. But what she did not understand was the fact that Tai never at all contacted her since he returned. She couldn't understand that at all. Does Tai still love me? She shook her again at the question. 

"Don't worry about him. He's alive." Kari assured her. "You can come to my house tomorrow and visit him if you want."

Right. He probably didn't want to see her anymore. But Sora decided to shrug the thought off and nodded. "Sure I'd like that. Thanks Kari."

* * *

**V. "Trouble"**

"Kelly, you alright?" Mimi placed a reassuring hand on her friend. Kelly nearly jumped up, startled by her presence. Realizing that it was only Mimi, she looked relieved. She laughed nervously and nodded her head, trying to hide her fright from Mimi.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Kelly replied softly. "How's Sora doing?"

Mimi sat next to her friend. "I don't know, but I'm sure she'll be alright." She looked around the bar and then turned back to Kelly. "Where's Matt? Did he abandon you?"

Kelly chuckled. "No. I told him I'd be alright alone."

Mimi chuckled and glanced at her watch. It was already late, and she still had to cram on her Psychology midterm. Sighing, she looked over at Kelly, who was staring at her own drink. Kelly suddenly froze in alarm as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move, but remained in her seat, eyes wide open.

"Pierre?" Mimi frowned as she saw Kelly's cousin standing behind them. Pierre was Kelly's super rich cousin. Spoiled and self-centered, he treats everyone as if they were just a piece of dirt beneath his feet. He always thought highly of himself. Mimi wondered how his fiancée could even put up with him.

Kelly nervously turned to look at her cousin. "Uhh hey Pierre" she mumbled, her voice trembling.

Pierre shook his head looking disappointed at Kelly. "Your father is worried sick about you, Kelly. You know you're not allowed to go to a bar." He said it in a sharp tone.

Kelly rose to her feet, avoiding Mimi's gaze. "R-right!! You're right. I-I'm sorry, Pierre. Is my father--"

"He's very upset," Pierre cut her off as he put his hands inside his pockets. "You'd better come with me right now."

"I-I can't! I gotta drive Mimi and Sora back home first!" Kelly replied hastily. 

Pierre turned to look at Mimi who was staring back at Pierre. He quickly returned his gaze back to his cousin. "We've got no time for another argument." He pulled Kelly away from the counter by grabbing onto her arm. "Let's go!"

"Pierre! Let go of me!" Kelly screeched, causing the whole people to turn their heads.

"Pierre, stop it!" Mimi shouted as she ran after them. "Pierre!"

Pierre gazed back to Mimi with a frown in his face. "You're a bad influence, Tachikawa. I thought you were better than that."

_Why this devil he makes me sick!_ Mimi thought in fury. Honestly, how could he even do that to his own cousin? Embarrassing her like this? She watched as Pierre forcefully dragged Kelly to the exit door.

"Kelly!" Mimi called, running after them.

She suddenly came to a halt when Pierre's fiancée, Bianca, stepped in the way. She was wearing her usual red lipstick and her favorite black dress. "Mimi please!" Bianca told her.

"Bianca!" Mimi exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "This kind of place just does not suit Kelly, I'm afraid. Pierre is just trying to protect her."

"Maybe so, but did he really have to _drag_ her out of here?!" Mimi retorted.

"Pierre had no other choice. Kelly wouldn't have listened otherwise."

"Argh, you're so full of crap!" Mimi yelled in rage. She hated seeing her friends being treated like that.

Bianca turned away. "Maybe I'll go talk to him" she said before she disappeared.

"You're damn right you will!" Mimi shouted at nobody in particular.

"Excuse me?" 

_Not now, dammit, I'm busy._ Mimi turned to look with an annoyed expression in her face. "What?!" she yelled but then her anger quickly melted away when she realized who it was. Kari, Sora, and Matt were there, looking at her in confusion. Mimi decided to laugh it all off. "Oh, hi guys! Sora, you okay now?"

Sora bit her lower lip, remembering her conversation with Kari ten minutes ago. She didn't answer but she quickly just looked away to the other direction. Mimi reminded herself to ask Sora about it when they get back home.

"Where's Kelly?" Matt finally asked.

Again, Mimi's anger returned to her. "Her cousin picked her up here" she answered, trying to sound cool. She didn't feel like explaining to them what just happened. That was the last thing she wanted to discuss. 

"What? But then how are we supposed to get home now?" Sora wondered.

"No idea" Mimi admitted.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I'll give you guys a ride back home." He volunteered.

Mimi's eyes lit up. "Great! Thanks Yama!" 

Matt blushed at her remark. "Uh no problem"

Mimi giggled and quickly slid her arms around his. "Alright! Let's get going!"

Sora shook her head. Then she remembered her talk with Kari earlier. She just couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to see Tai right now. She couldn't believe what Kari had told her. Tai paralyzed? It just couldn't be! It's not possible! Maybe she heard it all wrong.

"Hey Sora, come on." 

She looked up, startled. She then realized that Matt and Mimi were waiting for her. Sora turned back to Kari who seemed to be avoiding her gaze. She looked back to Mimi and Matt. "Sorry" she whispered and followed after them.

Kari sighed in relief, happy to know that her mission was done. It had been hard telling Sora the bad news, but it had to be done. She lowered her gaze and stared at her shoes. Although her mission here was done, the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**VI. "My Best Friend"**

Mimi forced herself to open her eyes only to be blinded by the shining sun through the window. Yawning, she curled up in her bed and shut her eyes. She was tired. And she knew that it was still to early to get up. A smile played on her lips, recalling her night with Ishida. She couldn't believe how she flirted with him last night. It was way too obvious. But as Mimi continued to smile, she couldn't help but remember how Matt's eyes twinkled for her.

Giggling, Mimi finally forced herself to get up from bed. She yawned again as she stretched out her arms and made her bed. Perhaps she might as well check on Sora and see how she was doing. That girl was a cheap drunk, she thought, and Mimi just sighed and shook her head.

Mimi left her bedroom and headed down the stairs. She could hear the soft murmurs of the radio as she descended from the stairs. Sora usually listen to the radio every morning. When she finally got to the living room, she was surprised to find the place completely empty. Only Sora's pajamas remained on the couch, as well as her Mickey Mouse slippers. Mimi's brows furrowed and she hastily checked the kitchen.

"Sora?"

But the redhead wasn't there either. Mimi silently observed the kitchen as if looking for clues to where Sora had gone off. But yet she found nothing. She clasped her hands, getting more worried.

"Sora!" she ran from the kitchen, yelling everywhere the house. She could probably still be in the bathroom, since she was still sick. But unfortunately, Sora was not in the house.

"Where on earth could that girl be?" Mimi muttered as she finally gave up on her search. She sat on the couch, thinking. Perhaps she had not been paying that much attention to her best friend. Mimi banged her fist on the seat, suddenly feeling guilty. Sora had totally gone nuts without Tai. She had been crazy since Tai had left. Ever since Tai's departure, Sora only occupied herself with her own cigarette and caffeine. Her usual diet had suddenly changed into a poorer one, and yet Mimi had done nothing about it. Mimi was the only one who could've protected her from all her troubling thoughts. And last night, the only she she'd done was flirt with Matt. She shook her head, feeling disgusted on what she'd done to Sora last night.

She immediately got up. Now her mind was all set. She was going to find Sora. Her only best friend. This was probably the only way to bring her old friend back the way she used to be. She gotta talk to her and tell her to move on. _With Tai or without it doesn't matter. After all, she still has her own friends_

Mimi found her way out to the door when she felt a soft crunch beneath her foot. She bent down to pick up a tiny note from the floor with Sora's familiar handwriting written on it. The paper was all crumpled as if it belonged to the garbage. Mimi didn't hesitate to uncrumple it and read what Sora had written.

_Mimi,_

_If you ever find this note, I might as well let you know that I went to see Tai today. Did I tell you? He came back a while ago __I know I should be happy, but __Anyway, isn't that cool? _

_From,_

_Sora_

Mimi bit her lower lip and pocketed Sora's note. So Tai was finally back How come nobody else knew about it?

* * *

  1. **"Remember"**

* For the third time, Sora took another deep breath. She just couldn't believe that she was actually here. Standing by Kamiya's door was totally weird. She had not been here for so long that she almost forgot how homey their home felt. The Kamiya resident was small, but enough for Tai's family. Even though it was just a simple apartment, the place felt welcoming to any visitors. Except she. Just a few months ago, she would feel like Tai's house was also her own home, but not anymore. She felt like another intruder, intruding to the Kamiya's family problems. Whatever Kari meant by what she had said last night, she was going to find out for sure no matter what.

The door finally opened and she was greeted by Kari. Sora forced a smile before she came in. She heard the familiar door shutting behind her, and Sora knew there was no way out of this. She had to face him. Tai. Her Tai.

"I'm so glad you could make it this morning," Kari told her as she led Sora to the living room. "I was afraid that you'd still be sick."

Sora shook her head. "Oh no! I'm fine now." _Please Kari, just get this over with. Bring me to Tai._ She wanted to say those words out loud, but she decided against it.

"Have a seat," Kari said. "Did you eat yet?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you." Sora replied, sitting down.

Kari smiled. "Alright"

Sora sighed. "So where's Tai?" she asked.

She looked at her for a while as if she wanted to say something, but then she forced a smile at Sora. "Um yeah, well, okay I'll take you to him" she whispered reluctantly. Kari headed to the door to Tai's room, and Sora slowly followed behind her.

"Uh, look, Kari, if he's still asleep, I can wait" Sora told her.

Kari held the doorknob but she paused at what Sora had said. She slowly looked at her, trying her best to hide her guilt in her eyes. "It's okay" she said softly. "I've been hiding him from you long enough. I think it's only fair."

Sora opened her mouth to answer, but shut it close when Kari opened the door. Sora quietly stepped inside Tai's bedroom. She welcomed its old familiar smell. It was his smell. She had not smelled it in a long time. Remembering that smell, Sora suddenly felt lonely again. It just seemed like she and Tai had never seen each other for so long, but it was only for months. 

The room was dark and it seemed empty. But Kari continued inside the room. "Tai?" Kari whispered in the dark room. "Tai? Are you awake?" she hissed.

"Yeah, turn on the lights I'm awake" Tai replied.

Sora nearly gasped at his voice. That was the voice that she wanted to hear for so long. It was his voice. Tai's voice. It finally came to life. And he was actually here, breathing the same air as her. This was no dream this time. It was for real. 

Squinting, Sora tried to look for the source of the voice. She couldn't easily make out Tai in the dark. But when Kari turned on a lampshade, she saw him. What she saw didn't exactly satisfy her. Instead, her heart sank at the bottom of her lungs. There he was alright He was silent and not moving. Tai was staring out the window, which was closed. His back was on her, and he was sitting on a wheelchair. Kari was right after all. He really was She shook her head, not wanting to think about it any longer. She was here with Tai now, and that was all that matters. Even though he was paralyzed his entire life, she would definitely love him forever. Of course it wouldn't be same anymore, but still Tai was here.

"Tai?" she managed to speak. She still find it hard to believe that she was actually there with him. She slowly took a step toward him. Sora was so close to him now, but she resisted the urge to run up to him and hug him. Something was definitely wrong. Something seemed different.

Kari walked up to Sora and nodded her head. She then stood near the door. But she remained there. Sora made her way to Tai until she was close enough to touch his brown hair. "Tai p-please look at me" Sora whispered.

Without another word, Tai slowly wheeled his chair around, and placed his eyes on Sora. Sora's eyes moistened with tears. She could not believe it. Tai was actually right there! He didn't look any different at all. He was still as handsome since the time he had left for America. But as Sora returned his gaze, her heart began to pound nervously when she saw the look in his face. His expressions were hard to read, but he was looking at her carefully. "D-do I know you?" he asked.

Tai's words shot right through Sora's heart. Did she hear him right? Or was she just dreaming it? But she knew the answer as she noticed Tai waiting for an answer. No. Not now It can't be. She blinked back tears, her jaw dropped open, and she gave Tai a pleading gaze. "Tai" Sora choked out. She knelt down in front of him. "Don't you know who I am? It's me Sora! How could you forget who I am?" Tears streamed down her cheeks. This can't be right. She really didn't want to cry any longer. That was the last thing she ever wanted to do. She had enough crying already when he was gone, but now No. This time her tears were different. Her tears were for real this time. How could Tai forget his own fiancée? They had been through so much. He just couldn't dump all those memories away.

Sora felt Kari's hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "Tai! How can you do this to me? I've been waiting for your return I've been waiting for you forever. How can you just forget me like this?" Sora cried.

"I'm sorry, Sora," Kari whispered.

Sora shook her head. Now she knew the reason why Tai hadn't called. His memories were erased somehow. Sora couldn't believe it. It wasn't fair. It was not fair 

"Tai, this is Sora," Kari introduced. "Um well I think you two should get to know each other" her voice trailed off when she met Sora's gaze. Then Kari stood up and finally left the room.

"Are you alright, Sora?" Tai asked her, looking worried.

Sora wiped her tears away and forced a smile. Nodding her head, she replied, "Yeah! I'm okay thanks Tai"

Tai smiled warmly. "That's good. I hate to see a girl looking so sad."

She nodded and sat on a bed and faced him. "So you're okay now?" It was awkward for Tai to treat her as if she were a stranger. But she knew that she had to help him remember somehow. There must be a way for Tai to remember his love for her.

Tai nodded. "I think so" he replied. Then he looked away quickly. 

Sora said nothing more as if waiting for him to continue. There was a long silence, and Sora realized that he wasn't gonna continue. "So um Tai"

"Sora" Tai whispered more to himself. He then steadied his gaze on her. Sora held her breath and returned his gaze. "That's a beautiful name."

She blushed, and for the first time she was grateful that it was dark. "Uh umm" she fumbled for words.

But Tai smiled and wheeled his wheelchair closer to her. "Sora tell me more about yourself."

_==end of part 2==_

* * *

* **Of Roses and Bayonets (Part VI: Preview)** - This is to anyone who is still waiting for part 6 of my michi/mimato series. Ya know, I'm really not sure if I should continue this anymore b/c not a lot of ppl read this type of fic, but here's the preview anyways: =)

"Mimi, what are you talking about?" Tai asked, his eyes full of questions. He placed both his hands on either side of Mimi's shoulders. He shook her body to try to wake Mimi who had been staring at Tai blankly. "Mimi! Wake up!"

"Tai" her voice was a whisper. 

Tai placed his right hand over her forehand. "You're so cold! I've got to get you inside right away!" He got up to his feet and gently helped Mimi up. Tai took off his robe and put it on Mimi just anything to keep her warm.

"Tai don't leave please" Mimi sputtered. She had no idea why she just said that, but somehow as Tai held her like that, she felt safe and sound. It felt so right, too right. The last time she felt like this was when was it anyways?

Tai put his arms around her tighter. "I'm right here. I won't leave" he replied. Something, some voice, was telling him to protect her. _Well, if my dream told me to help her, then I will _he thought. Tai led her back inside and the two walked down the empty corridor. He stole a quick glance at her. _Mimi. Just when did I hear that name? I feel like I know this girl but I don't remember how_he sighed and concentrated on walking. There was this familiar tingling sensation overwhelming him once again.

"Agumon!" Tai called out as they passed by his bedroom.

A yellow mini dinosaur appeared. "Tai, what happened?" he asked.

"Where are Matt and Gabumon and Palmon?" Tai asked his digimon. "Mimi's not feeling that good"

At the mention of Palmon's name, Mimi quickly jumped up. "I-I'm fine!" she exclaimed, holding onto Tai's arm tightly. "Don't bother waking them up! I'm okay!"

Tai raised an eyebrow. It was almost like she was hiding something from her own digimon, but why? "Are you sure you're all right?"

She nodded. "I just couldn't sleep I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow."

"It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. You should go back to bed," Tai told her. Even though he still had lots of other questions he wanted to ask, he wanted Mimi to sleep right away. She still looked pale and sick.

"But Tai" Mimi tightened her grip onto Tai. "You you won't leave me right?"

_I don't want to leave you_Tai thought to himself._ But I have to sleep too, you know._ He looked over to her and couldn't hide his grin. "Mimi did you ever" his voice trailed off and he gave his digimon a look. It took Agumon a long time to get the point before he left them alone. "Mimi I've been having these weird dreams that I want to talk to you about."

At the mention of the word dream, Mimi let go of Tai's arm. "D-dreams?" she said it in a nervous tone.

Tai eyed her. "Yes. They felt very real. But the weird thing is, you were in it. All this time when I was unconscious, I've been dreaming all about you all along."

_No way!_ _So then that's why he was calling out for my name! He was dreaming about me _Mimi lowered her gaze in disappointment. So that was it He was just dreaming.

"Tai, did you dream about Mistress Blossoms?" Mimi asked him.

"Huh?" Tai paused to think. "Hmm the Guardian of Sincerity, right?"

"Tell me, Tai," Mimi took a step forward to him. "Did she ever mention anything about me?"

Tai thought for a moment, looking up the ceiling as he began to gather all his thoughts. "I can't remember my dream clearly, but I know for sure that you were there with me. You were begging me for help."

Mimi looked away from Tai's gaze. "No way" she hushed.

"I don't understand the meaning of this," Tai said, shaking his head. "But I think the Guardian of Sincerity could help us. What do you think?"

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Mimi turned away from him, thinking about Mistress Blossoms again. Having the same air to breathe as her was bad enough but then. "Tai I-I have to tell you something something you should know about me"

* **_-end of preview-_**

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Let me know, k? I was really planning to end this story on this part, but it was taking too long. Why is it that when I write a story it always takes me forever? Grr Oh well. Please review! Thanks. Oh yeah, Happy New Year!

--Kristine


End file.
